Hermione's Turn
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: It's the Goblet of Fire in Hermione's eyes.


Hermione's Turn

Author's Note 

**__**

This has been my secret project for a few months, it's the Goblet of Fire, through Hermione's eyes! 

**** _Chapter One, _ _I'm back to the Burrow. _****

"Hermione!" I dropped my trunk and saw Ron running towards me, my Mum gave a startled look, she winked. 

"Have fun now Hermione, and don't get _too _carried away!" My mother kissed me on the cheek and walked off to the car. 

"Hermione, I've missed you!" I was quite surprised to see Ron with a grin that would put Will Young to shame, as he ran towards me with arms wide open.  

"Ron, talk about over-reaction!" I gasped as Ron gave me a hug, which I was quite wrapped up in. 

"I missed you!" Ron smiled, looking quite cheeky, but I could feel my skin burn red with embarrassment, "Mum has made some chocolate biscuits and bought Butterbeer." I jumped clapped my hands in delight as Ron told me this, for Mrs. Weasley's cooking is scrumptious.  

I walked with Ron up the wonky, stony path to the kitchen. The second person to greet me was George with a chocolate biscuit in his mouth. "'Ello 'ermione." He munched, grinning, and spraying me with bits of biscuit. I smiled back at him, but Mrs. Weasley came bustling over, with a tray of biscuits, warm and crunchy.

"George, I said wait until Hermione arrives, it's rude!" Mrs. Weasley smiled courteously at me, wafting the tray in front of me. "Hello Hermione dear!" She put the tray down and gave me a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are things in London?" 

"Fine, just the same busy nature about the place, I think it's lovely I can get away from the City and stay here, I'm very grateful." I smiled.

"That's good, you'll be enjoying the Quidditch World Cup then?" 

"Yes, although I can't even _ride_ a broomstick!" 

"I'm sure Charlie will give you some tips. Yes, I'll introduce you to Bill and Charlie, but have some Butterbeer and biscuits first." I took a biscuit and a glass of Butterbeer and sat at the rickety old table beside the fire. 

"Going to have fun then?" Ron asked, smiling as he munched on his biscuit. 

"Oh, I hope so!" I laughed, enjoying myself thoroughly. 

"Hermione, this is Charlie." Mrs. Weasley said form the sink, as Charlie came in. He did look quite handsome, he was wearing a white shirt with some worn jeans, and he had some cuts and burns on his face. He resembled the man on the Diet Coke ad, but with red hair…

"Ah, so _you're_ Hermione." He gave me a wink as he shook my hand, and I could feel lumps and blisters as I shook it. "The brainiest of the three." 

"Thanks, pleased to meet you at last, Ron has told me about you." I said politely. 

"I hope they're good things."

"Yes, and Hagrid told me you could have played Quidditch for England."

"Yeah, but I liked dragons better, and riding on broomsticks until retirement didn't seem as fun as _working_ with _dragons_ and other _mystical_ animals." He smiled, he was very friendly, and I really wondered what Bill was like, I do hope he isn't a clone of Percy. But my question was answered quickly. 

In came Ginny, bouncy and mad as usual with a taller man, who wore black clothes, long red hair, and a fang earring dangling from his ear. I couldn't believe it!

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to me, she gave me a hug, took a biscuit and sat down beside Charlie. "Bill, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry's friend. She may be a match for you. She is top of the year and everything." 

"So, you're Hermione, Ron has told me so much about you." Bill said, taking my hand and giving it a little kiss, quite overcome by his sweetness, I smiled at him, hoping I hadn't gone bright red in a room full of such _wonderful_ people. 

"I don't think he could have told you everything about me!" I smiled; still shocked that is isn't a Percy-Clone. 

"We'll see. So, tell me, what _is_ Harry like?"

"Well." I paused, wondering what to say, I looked over at Ron, who looked a bit left out, and decided to make it quick. "He is a good friend, funny, the usual." I said, angry with myself for sounding so silly. 

"Well I better let you go and un-pack." I looked over at Ron, who nodded towards the kitchen door. I stood up and left the kitchen with Ron. 

"So, do you like my family?" He asked, with an overt grin across his face. 

"Yes, are all the Weasleys so charming and as pleasant?" I asked, with a flirtious grin spreading across my face. 

"Lets find out shall we?" 

After climbing a lot of windy staircases, I found myself in Ron's bedroom, laden with two camp beds and posters of the 'Chudley Cannons'. 

            "Why the camp beds?" I asked, staring at Ron with wonder.

            "Fred and George are in here, because Bill and Charlie get their old room, an Percy gets to keep his room to _himself_ so he can work." He said in an exasperated voice. 

            "Ahh, I'm in with Ginny then."

            "Yup, but we can talk here." I sat on his bed, which I have always found comfy just sitting on it, it was squishy and warm. Ron lay down on his bed, arms outstretched behind his head. 

            I decided to break the silence, Ron was yawning, and I was worried he'd fall asleep on me. "Ron, what do you mean by 'Lets find out?'" I asked, looking at him intently. 

            "Well." He sat up and looked at me, smiling a bit. "Do you think I'm charming and pleasant?" I had to think for a second, sure I did, most of the time, he was sweet and made me laugh insanely until I felt like I was going to wet myself. 

            "Mmm." I mumbled thoughtfully. "Well, when we're not arguing, I certainly think so, I mean I don't see Harry making me laugh so much, do you?" I smiled, but I didn't want to sound to flirtious. 

            "Yeah, but he is fun at least."

            "Is he coming tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, in the evening, I got his letter this morning, the Muggles are letting him come." 

            "Have you done your homework?" 

            "Er, yes actually. I wanted to get it out of the way so I could have time with you and Harry."

            "Good thinking." I smiled again; Ron actually had done something useful over the summer. I gazed out the grimy window, unfortunately it had started to rain heavily, and so sunbathing was out of the window. "How long will the rain be?" 

            "Not long, and the sun dries it up pretty quickly, if I ask my mum, kindly to do a weather changing spell."

            "Ah, I have heard about them, they're meant to be extremely hard to do."

            "I know, but they only last for about an hour." 

            "Yeah." I said, drifting away, I felt distant from Ron for some reason, we seem to of run out of things to say to each other. 

            Ron seemed to notice this to because the next thing he asked made me jump. "What's your biggest secret?" I stared at him.

            "Why?" Was the only thing I could say, because I didn't really have a big secret. 

            "Well, we _are_ best friends, so why not?" 

            "Yeah, but I don't really conceal secrets, I tell people like you and Harry, and sometimes Ginny." 

            "Oh, well I'll tell you mine." Ron grinned; I couldn't dare to think what he was going to come up with. "Well, I really fancy Eloise Midgeon." I could feel my mouth open in shock; it's not as if she was ugly, she is really pretty in fact, she has long golden brown hair, clear skin and big brown eyes, but I really didn't think Ron liked _her_! 

            "Ahh." I murmured, not knowing what to say, I mean why am I debating this in my head, I mean I don't fancy Ron, or do I? Why am I hopeless when it comes to boys? 

            "You're not jealous are you?" 

            "No, why would I be?" I said in a rushed voice, feeling sweat on my back. 

            "I dunno, you're just acting that way." 

            "Oh, ok." I turned away and gazed out of his bedroom window with a puzzled look on my face. 

There was a dead silence, a quite embarrassing one, I think I fancy Ron, but he is an intelligent boy, very logical, he would be able to read the signs…

"Well," Ron said, very grimly, a frown on his face, "You know what this is cause for?"

            "What?" I said, dreading what he was going to say, I felt as if I have done something wrong and we were going to argue again.

            "Pillow fight!" Ron threw a feathery pillow at me, a grin spread across his face, and I found I had one across mine to, so I grabbed a pillow and thrust it at him.

            "You want a fight, I'll give you one!" I growled, whilst beating Ron, who was laughing his head off. 

I guess we do get along.

Sunday brought showers and some sunny intervals, as well as a certain Harry Potter and closer friendships.

I discovered Ginny had a secret stash of almost every sweet made, from Muggle Twixes, to Static Strawberries, so we ate and joked about silly things until four in the morning. When I did eventually fall asleep I had a dream about Ron… 

Authors Note II 

Please review it! I'm in need of a self-confidence boost! And I've been gone for a few months! So pretty please with a cherry on top! Review it! **_PLEASE_**! :D 


End file.
